Fresh Start
by Morgenxx
Summary: Erin's gone, Vlads alone but what happens when the night Erin leaves, what will happen when a guest comes to visit...Renfield?
1. Chapter 1

**Fresh Start:**

**Erins gone, Vlads alone but what happens when a guest comes to visit... Renfield? What will happen?**

**This is set after Malik and Erin leave and Elizabeta has been defeted, Erin Might make a guest apperance but that is all, this is about Vlads life after.**

**Hope you all enjoy:)xxxxxx**

**Chapter one:  
Vlads POV:**

She's gone, The only girl i ever actually felt so much for and my own brother took her with him. That's not even the worst part, She went willingly.

Im never going to see the light dance of her blonde hair and turn it almost gold, Never see the twinkle in her bright blue eyes, the shape of her lips.

"Oh stop moping Vlad, You're sending everyone what your thinking" Ingrid Growled from behind the counter of the Blood bank.

"Oh well I'm sorry my misery is such an inconvenience for you" I snapped back and finished of my cup of blood.

"Well it's not that it's an inconvenience it's more annoying than anything, Vlad were going to live forever you'll find someone trust me" Ingrid tried to reassure me.

"Did you feel like this when you lost...er...Will?" I asked carefully.

"It's hard to loose the one you love, Under any circumstance, Yes i felt like this when i lost Him" She answered.

"Thanks for trying Sis" I tried to smiled and with that i took of for my room.

When i arrived i changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt and laid in my coffin hoping sleep will evade my body which it slowly did, My dreams were filled with Erin, When she was human, the time we were sat in the dining room and we were learning about the war and she corrected me on "Kismet".

I was roused from my dreams by a loud banging on the Main door to the school.

"RENFIELD" i yelled as the banging got to be annoying "RENFIELD" i yelled again earning no answer, Bloody man must be in that deep sleep of his again.

I groaned as i opened my coffin and clicked my fingers for the candles to come alight, i took flight and ended up near the main door.

"Alright,Alright im coming" I muttered as the banging continued, I opened the main door to see a figure in a big Parka and the hood up hiding there face from the new downpour of rain.

"About bloody time" The person said sounding like a female, The female walked in and past me.

"Sorry can i help you?" I asked puzzled.

"Oh how rude of me, Edith Renfield" She replied taking her hood down and shaking her hair from its hiding place, It fell down her back in loose caramel waves, Her eyes were a bright piercing green and her skin was slightly tanned, her lips were plump and her skin was clear "Who might you be?" She asked with a smile that lit up her whole face.

"Vladimir Dracula" I managed to get out still marveling at her beauty, Her last name was Renfield how does that happen, was she Renfield's sister or his cousin or niece "What can i do for you?" I asked politely offering to take her coat, she wrapped it closer to her body.

"My Dad was Expecting me, I said i would come help him out with the house work" Edith replied kindly "I dont suppose you know were he is do you?" She added with a small smile.

"Renfield is your Dad?" I asked dumbfounded, How did he produce something so beautiful.

"Yes believe me i get my looks from my mother" She Joked.

"Follow me i shall show you to him" I answered back and motioned her to follow as i lead her upto Renfields room and walked in "Renfield wake up" I said loud enough to wake him.

He woke with a start and fell out of his bed onto the floor.

"Oh Master you scared me, What can i do for you at this time?" Renfield asked looking afraid.

"Well because you were asleep i had to answer the door" I said "Your Daughters here" I finished.

"Hello Dad" Edith smiled fondly and helped him up.

"Edie i didnt expect you until morning" He smiled at her.

"Well Mum was keen to boot me out so i got an earlier flight and here i am" She smiled a 100 watt grin and sat Renfield back on his bed "If you dont mind could i get my bags?, the count knows im staying and said i could how the Vacant room, Is that okay?" She asked me shyly

That was Erin's room, what if Erin came back where could she sleep, I forcefully snapped myself out of those thoughts, No more Erin, I need to forget her she wanted my brother she could have him.

"Yeah sure, Need any help?" I asked as she smiled kindly and nodded.

Once we had her stuff in the spare room i went to leave but noticed her looking at the coffin.

"We'll get you a proper bed and help you redecorate in the morning" I said and she looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you..Master" She smiled hesitantly as she said Master.

"Call me Vlad" I smiled and opened the door "Night" I added and walked to my room.

I lay in my coffin again and sleep took over quickly as my mind wondered how Renfield could ever produce something so Pretty.

**That was the first chapter hope you likey xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**FRESH START**

**HEY GUYS HERE IS AN UPDATE HEHE, I HOPE YOU LIKEEEEEEEEE:)**

**Im the light that turns on in the night,  
Im the fire that burns on never dies,  
Your the one im wanting,  
Crawling underground  
Wake me when the sun goes down.**

**Sydney Rae White Ft Gerren Howell Sun goes down **

**PLEASE REVIEW:)**

**Chapter Two  
Vlad's Pov:**

"Vlad?,Vladimir Please wake up, Master Count says its almost time for school" I hear from the other side of my door in the morning.

I had been convinced that last night was a dream, But as the voice rang out again i realised it was far from it.

"Master Vlad please wake up otherwise Master Count will shout"Edith asked again as i opened my coffin and walked to the door opening it.

On the other side was Edith dressed in the school uniform, a short pleated skirt,Floral patterned tights,White shirt, Blazer, tie and her shoes were ballet flats with silver studs on the front. Her hair was up in a loose messy ponytail on her head and her eyes were decorated with Liquid eyeliner and mascara, her face bared a light layer of foundation to hide her already flawless face and her lips were lightly covered in red lipgloss, i was pulled out of my train of thought by her voice.

"Thank god your awake, Master Count said and these were his exact words 'Get my son up,Tell him its time for school and tell him to get his but in the dinning room to eat this wonderful food you have prepared otherwise im going to eat the twit" she paused "Your father seems nice" She laughed causing me to chuckle.

"Did he actually say the wonderful food part?" I asked with a smile.

"Might of exaggerated that abit"She smiled mischeviously and walked the other way.

I walked back into my room grabbed my stuff and Vampire speed ran into the bathroom turning the shower on and stripping of my clothes in one go and stepping in to do the things people do in the shower.

Once i had finished i got out and grabbed the towel securing it on my waist as i of course used vampire speed to get dressed, dry my hair and grab my bag and jumper to run downstairs still struggling with my tie.

The smell of actual food flooded my nose and it wasnt Bagers Noses as i walked into the dining/living room.

"Vlad my boy about time" Dad boomed from his throne.

"Morning Dad" i answered still struggling with my tie "Dad help me" I sighed throwing my hands up in the air, I can do my tie it was basic human practice, But i hadn't been human for the last few weeks.

"Dont look at me, I have not worn a tie In 300 years" He answered with a smirk.

I just left my tie hanging where it was around my neck and sat at the table, A few minuets later Edith came in carrying a full english breakfast, She put my plate infront of me and took my tie from around my neck and sat in her seat as everyone came in and ate there food.

"Finally something Edible"Ingrid Mumbled threw her bacon.

Edith sat doing my tie, Once she was done she threw it to me, I put it around my neck and tightened it up, then i tucked into my breakfast.

"Thank you Edith that was Brilliant" Dad smiled...Kindly? and went back to his throne.

"We better get going otherwise well be late" I say to Edith and collect my bag and throw my jumper over my head.

"Dad can you clear up for me?" Edith asked with a smile as she grabbed her backpack

"Yeah Sure Edie, Have a good day" Renfield answered with a smile.

"Okay thanks dad, Come on then lets go"She smiled and started to walk towards the door.

"Vlad Dont leave her side, Show her around and sit with her in lessons" Dad said with a small smile.

"Urmm Okay" I said as we walked out the room and towards the school.

"I have a bad track record of Violence, Thats part of the reason mum made me move here" She said with an embarrased look on her face.

"You'll fit right in then" I smiled back at her and she chuckled.

As we walked into our first lesson which was maths i went and got a table at the back, Some part of me was expecting Erin to walk threw the door and flash me a smile as she would walk and take the seat next to me, But that never happened. Instead a confussed Edith looked around uncomfortably.

"Its very small in here" She said still looking around at the room.

"Its a small maths class though, Come sit down" I said trying to make her feel more comfortable.

"Oh are you sure?" She asked Timidly

"Dad told me to look after you so i am, I dont mind come sit" I smiled at her as she walked over and took a seat as others started to fill the class room.

When everyone was seated Miss Nickle came in and looked around, Edith caught her eye at once and the woman offered a small smile and went towards the board.

"It seems like we have a new pupil class"She said in her bold voice, everyone looked towards Edith and she went red and looked down.

I didnt know what to do to make her feel comfortable again so i patted her arm from under the table.

"Go on introduce yourself dear" Miss Nickle said as everyone still watched.

Edith looked at me and i nodded so she stood up with a brave face on.

"Well im Edith Renfield, My friends call me Edie" She said and Miss Nickle motioned her on "Im from Transylvania and Im staying with Vlad's family for a while" She finished and sat down instantly.

"Thank you Edith, What a lovely name" Miss Nickle smiled and went to do the Register.

As soon as I heard Erins Name on the register My heart jumped and memories flashed threw my head.

"Vladimir, Wheres Erin?" Miss Nickle asked

"Oh erm, she left the school on friday she moved back with her dad" i lied perfectly.

"Oh right okay" She answered and carried on with the lesson.

School went by quickly and i realised that Edith was Funny and got along with people but if she was pushed or shoved she could get aggressive about it. We sat together in lessons and ate lunch together, she asked me about my old life back when i was younger and we lived in the castle and why we had to leave, She asked me about Erin and i answered her truthfully she just smiled and nodded never interupting me.

She laughed when i told her about some of the things me and Robin got upto and the time my uncle Ivan came to stay, by the time it was teatime i didn't even realise we had walked back into my house and were sat in the blood bank speaking.

It wasn't until i heard Renfield call that it was tea that i realised i was having more fun with Edith than i had been having in a while.

"Well Edith its tea time, i wonder what delight your dads cooked up for us" I laughed as we stood up.

"Call me Edie Vlad, I have not a clue but its going to be something Vampiric" She laughed back "Say do you need help with the blood bank?" She asked looking around as we walked out the room.

"We could use it but we wouldn't risk putting a human in a room full of vampires" I smiled as we continued towards the living room.

"You saw me in school when someone accidently knocked me, Im sure i can face some vampires" She smiled as she walked into the dinning room.

"Okay yeah sure i have a shift tonight, You can help if you want?" I asked with a smile and sat down in a seat as she sat next to me.

"Okay sound cool" She smiled and tucked into something Renfield had made.

**What did you think please review xxxxxx**


End file.
